


the sweetest devotion I know

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: Scott and Derek are soulmates. But it doesn't mean they're right for each otherA 5 times Scerek fic with a soulmates twist





	the sweetest devotion I know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for Scerek Week, Day 7: love  
> Written for and based on a conversation with letscollmccallbehappy2k17 because they deserve it.  
> Title from Adele's "Sweetest Devotion"

I.

 Derek blames it on circumstance.

It's the fact that he's trying to avenge his sister.

It's that he can still feel where Paige's name, long ago etched into his wrist, is. He can still trace the neat cursive letters where they appeared on the inside of his wrist.

The five new letters that appear on the inside of his right forearm in scrawny print can't matter.

Because Scott is sixteen. He's sixteen and he's in love with an Argent.

It's that he doesn't listen. It's that he still thinks love is enough to ground you...to anchor. It's the fact he doesn't understand that it doesn't sustain. It can't. It fades out in black blood and blue tinted eyes. It burns away in red and orange fire.

He still traces the letters when he's alone in the shell of his family home.

Five letters. Scrawny print: S-c-o-t-t.

 

II.

He's meant to trust him. He's meant to put his life in his hands and believe that he can hold him up.

The name there in the neatest script Scott's ever seen, visible along the inside of his left thumb: D-e-r-e-k.

But Derek can't be trusted. Derek thinks power is the only thing that matters. Derek relies too much on the idea of obedience...submission.

He's turning teenagers into his attack dogs. He's cornering them at school. At the ice rink. Power behind his fists and teeth sharper than before; red eyes that stole Scott's only chance at normalcy.

He's not in love with Derek. Doesn't want to be. He wants to take comfort in the other name. The one scrawled on his right wrist. Because Allison grounds him. She reminds him that he's human.

And yet there are moments.

Moments when Derek concedes even a little. Moments like when Derek agrees they should work together. Moments like when Derek calls him an alpha of his own pack, a smile playing at his lips. Moments when Derek agrees not to kill Jackson. Moments when Derek looks at him and smiles.

They make Scott wonder. Make him doubt. Make him hesitate.

 

III.

“It doesn't have to be romantic.” Scott tells him.

He finds him in the preserve on the full moon. Running. Burning off excess energy. He's a little more restless; a little more reckless. A man without an anchor. Derek goes to him.

“It doesn't have to be romantic.” Scott says it again. They're sitting on a ledge watching the moon shine above them.

“Ok.”

“I don't want to hate you, you know.”

“What do you want Scott?” Derek doesn't look at him.

“Trust.”

Derek nods. He doesn't say anything else.

Trust comes in the form of Scott nodding before Derek takes a blowtorch to his arm.

Trust comes in the form of Scott helping him rescue Boyd and Erica.

Trust comes and it settles.

“It doesn't have to be romantic.” Scott told him and it has to stay true. Because he's grown so much. He makes Derek better. He makes Derek want to _be_ better. He steadies something inside him. He knows what this means; why Scott settles him down.

But Scott is 17 and Derek isn't-- _won't_ be Kate.

It doesn't matter that he's found his new anchor. It doesn't matter that he wants so bad it aches.

You don't always get exactly what you want.

 

IV.

He's going to die. His name is there: black on white, plain as day.

Derek is going to die and he looks so calm Scott could scream.

“It's ok.” He says.

He says it even though it's not. It's nowhere close to ok. He says it when Scott starts to cry.

When he's pulling him into a tight hug and Scott wishes that, for once, they weren't hugging because Derek was going to die. Because Scott thought he was dead and he wasn't. When Derek wasn't sacrificing his body to the feral anger of two werewolves. He wishes it was just because.

“I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” Scott says. He's surprised by the conviction in his voice. When Derek became this important to him. When he became a person Scott couldn't afford to lose, Scott can't pinpoint. But he's here now. Derek won't die.

When they hug again it's a goodbye.

“I'm going to miss you.” Scott says.

They're standing only inches apart Scott looking at Derek like it's the last time.

It just might be for them.

“I'll miss you too.”

It hurts worse than he thought it would.

 

V.

“Are you ever going to show up normally?” Scott asks.

“What would be the fun in that?” There's a laugh in his voice before Derek steps out of the shadows to join Scott on the boulder overlooking Beacon Hills.

Scott meets him with a strong hug. He lingers for a time inhaling Derek’s scent, lets Derek rock them back and forth.

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to celebrate your big event Dr. McCall.” Derek answers him.

“That was two days ago. You're late.”

“I got hung up in Germany.”

“Anything I need to know?” Scott asks immediately. He keeps looking at Derek when the other man denies that anything is amiss.

“Nothing to worry about. I promise.”

Scott wants to ask Derek how long he's staying for. It's never for very long and usually comes with a supernatural threat. There's no threat so Scott just...wonders.

Instead he asks, “You hungry?”

It was already late and it's even later when they get to Scott’s apartment. Dinner consists of chicken and waffles. The chicken is just frozen tenders reheated in the oven. But the waffles are fresh. Derek puts blueberries in his. Scott uses chocolate chips.

Derek is sitting on the counter with his beard mountain man full and laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. There are the barest hints of gray at his temples and peppered in his hair.

Scott crowds into his space under the pretense of getting more syrup. He stays there comfortable between the man's legs. He can see his name just there on his forearm. He feels Derek shiver when he traces the letters over and over. They haven't faded.

“What if I wanted you to stay?” He asks like it's a continuation of a previous conversation. It is. With himself.

Derek's answer is grabbing Scott's face. It's kissing him softly but with intent, his mouth tasting like blueberry and maple.

It comes in Scott wrapping Derek’s legs around his hips. It comes in the whimpers Derek makes when Scott is over him, his mouth at his ear and his around them both.  

It's a whispered _“yes please.”_ It's mutually going over the edge.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> let's cry about all the scerek we got in that finale: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
